


netflix and no chill

by alileely



Series: the ordinary and boring tales of mark and haechan [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, donghyuck is a mess, mark is just vibing, movie date, netflix and none of the chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alileely/pseuds/alileely
Summary: Donghyuck's first instinct when Mark re-entered the room carrying a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Coca-Cola was to sit back on the couch and pretend to be chilling. He was, in fact, not chilling. He was the very opposite of chill. But he was also a good actor, and there was no way that he would ruin a date with Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the ordinary and boring tales of mark and haechan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	netflix and no chill

Donghyuck wasn't usually this nervous when he was on a date, especially not the third one. But this was _the Mark Lee_ , and his voice always made his heart thunder like the stampede that killed Mufasa, and his smile made him want to kiss him desperately, and _oh God he was in love with him._

But he couldn't say that. Not yet, at least.

"Donghuck, do you want pizza?" Mark called from the kitchen.

For a moment, Donghyuck panicked. His brain just seemed to short-circuit when Mark suddenly said his name. It always does. "Um... yes."

 _Yes?_ Donghyuck thought to himself, trying hard not to slap his forehead with a force that could send his brain flying out of his skull. _Why in the fuck did I say yes? I don't even like pizza! What if he thinks I'm doing too much to impress him? What if he gets creeped out?_

Donghyuck's first instinct when Mark re-entered the room carrying a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Coca-Cola was to sit back on the couch and pretend to be chilling. He was, in fact, _not_ chilling. He was the very opposite of chill. But he was also a good actor, and there was no way that he would ruin a date with Mark.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Mark asked as he settled down beside him on the couch, placing the popcorn between them. _Well, there goes my chance to cuddle with him._

"Let's watch horror."

"Horror?" Mark asked, laughing a bit. "Ah, okay, fine. Horror it is, then."

He started pushing buttons on the remote control, eyes searching for a good horror movie, as Donghyuck smirked at his hesitance. "What, you get scared easily?"

Mark scoffed. "No."

"Aw, baby," Donghyuck cooed, teasing him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Grinning, Mark swatted away the hand Donghyuck had reached out to pinch his ears. Finally settling on _The Haunting of Hill House_ , Mark sat back with a sigh, snuggling next to a pillow. The sight made Donghyuck pout. Here he was, with all his warmth and two arms ready to hold him, and Mark wanted to cuddle with a _pillow_?

He cleared his throat as if to subtly signal to Mark that he was a better cuddle buddy than an inanimate object. Mark turned to him, eyes a bit wide. For a moment, he looked confused. Then, Donghyuck saw realization hit him and he almost praised the heavens.

"Oh, do you want to turn the lights off?"

_Oh, it never fails to amaze me how dense you are, Mark Lee._

But before Donghyuck could think of a subtler way to say _"no, I want to be that pillow you're hugging, you absolute dork"_ , Mark had already stood up and walked towards the light switch.

With a single flick, the room was bathed in darkness, flushing them in electronic light coming from the television. Mark didn't notice that Donghyuck was sulking as he sat back down, taking the pillow and hugging it to his chest. He then spent the next 20 minutes glaring at the pillow, gritting his teeth every time Mark tightened his arms around it during scary moments and almost jump scares.

But his vexation soon turned into amusement as he watched Mark put his fingers together as he watched the lady ghost floating above Nellie as she slept on the couch in what Donghyuck could only describe as a hair-raising scene. He felt a tug on the corner of his lips, forming a lopsided smirk. _Mark really does the cutest shit without even meaning to, huh._

"Are you... _praying_ right now?"

Mark quickly caught onto the disbelief and amusement in Donghyuck's voice. He let out a shy and uncertain laugh, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "What about it?"

"That's adorable."

"Shut up," Mark said quietly, suddenly shy.

Donghyuck let out a chuckle before reaching out for the popcorn. He had always been a skeptic of all the cliché stuff that happened in movies, like kissing in the rain and over-the-top romantic gestures. They were just to cheesy and disgustingly sappy for him, and he almost got into a fight with Renjun for saying that these things, if they did happen in real life, would probably just be cringey at the very least, embarrassing at the most.

_(It's also worth noting that Renjun had him in a headlock for 15 minutes. Then, he spent the rest of the day spiking Donghyuck's heart rate by threatening him that he would expose him to Mark. And he really had Renjun to thank for doing that. Because at one point during the day, he lied to Donghyuck and said that he already told Mark about his massive crush on him. That was why he approached the unsuspecting Mark, who gave him a very confused look when he cornered him inside the library that same day and started the conversation with, "Yeah, so you might have heard from Renjun that I have a crush on you and I'm here to not deny it.")_

So, yeah. Donghyuck was by no means a believer in the romance portrayed in books and films, swathed in rose-colored ignorance and bliss. But _man, oh man_ , was he willing to swallow all his words and a pile of bricks when his hand touched Mark's as they both reached for the popcorn at the same time. And Donghyuck could swear up and down (and that was probably what he would do for the next few days) that he felt an electric tension between them.

There were only two ways this could go. Donghyuck knew. Renjun and Jisung had made him sit through enough agonizing romance movies. One, they would stare deep into each other's eyes, their fingers intertwining as they both lean in, and their lips would meet in a soft kiss. Or two, an outside force would ruin the moment entirely and Donghyuck would not get kissed tonight.

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door.

"Neo Pizza!"

Donghyuck pursed his lips to fight a groan as Mark quickly jumped up as though eager to get away from him. He switched the lights on as he left the room, shooting Donghyuck a small and somewhat unsure smile as he said, "I'll go get the pizza."

He figured he should let Mark do it. If Donghyuck had been the one to get the pizza, he would have showed up at the door with a damn knife and a smile that would give Chucky a run for his money. He angrily reached for the pillow that Mark had been hugging, pressing it into his face and letting out a muffled scream.

First, the pillow. Now, the delivery man. And now, as he heard Mark offer the delivery guy a soft "thank you" and the door softly click shut, the strong smell of baked dough, melted cheese, and pepperoni almost made him gag.

Mark appeared in the threshold of the living room so suddenly that Donghyuck, in more than a slight panic, threw the pillow clean across the room. He didn't even have the courage to directly look at the bewildered look on Mark's face as he heard him ask with a slight laugh, "Yo, are you okay? What was that about?"

"There was a cockroach...?"

Mark raised an eyebrow quizzically at him as he placed the pizza on the table in front of them. "What's throwing a pillow going to do to it, though?"

"I don't know. Maybe it would accept the peace offering and leave me alone?"

"A pillow as a peace offering? If I were the cockroach, I would be expecting food or something."

"Thank God you're not a cockroach then."

 _No, no, no, Donghyuck, you dumb shit,_ he cursed at himself. _Why does my brain just automatically go into sarcastic mode when I hit the panic button? Jisung is cute when he's nervous... Jeno stutters adorably, too. Why can't I be the cute nervous type?_

He felt his shoulders tense when Mark started to laugh.

"You're a funny guy, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck certainly felt funny, but not in the way Mark meant. There was this queasy feeling in his stomach, and he wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the pizza or because, well, Mark had a habit of doing that to him without even realizing it.

And then he held the pizza in his hands.

Maybe the funny feeling in his stomach had been because of the butterflies. But it had morphed into a nauseating disgust. He could almost feel bile rising in his throat. He _hated_ pizza.

Most people, in their desperate attempt to impress their crushes, would probably feast on the food they hate as though it were the first meal they had after being stranded in the desert for a long time. But Donghyuck had not been stranded in the desert for a long time, the pizza didn't look appetizing at all, and he was not _that_ desperate to get Mark to like him.

At least, that's what he told himself as he took a bite out of the pizza Mark had offered.

The thing about Donghyuck was that he had a very expressive face. Sometimes, it served him well. His sincerity, his happiness — everyone could see it, and it made him endearing. But quite unfortunately, there were also times like this when he wished his face would just shut up. Mark watched as his face contorted into a grimace and he slowly put the pizza down.

"Does it not taste good?" Mark asked innocently, taking a bite out of his slice to make sure.

"You know, I'm sure it does," — _don't be sarcastic about this, Donghyuck, just please bite your goddamn mouth_ — "but that tastes worse than sandpaper in my mouth."

Mark blinked once. Then again. "Well... why did you say you want pizza?"

"Why did you agree to go on a third date with me?"

"Because... I like you?"

Oh. _Oh._

Donghyuck was just joking. It was a toss to the heavens, to be honest, saying bold stuff like that and hoping Mark would respond in the way he wanted him to. Mark rarely did. He usually had a "flirt repellent", as Donghyuck called it; Mark was quite often unreceptive to the modern idea of flirting. It wasn't so much that he _didn't_ want to receive it, but more like he didn't know _how_ to receive it.

"I'm flattered," Donghyuck joked, gasping mockingly as he placed a hand on his chest right above his heart. "I like you, too. I can't say the same for pizza, though. Sorry."

_That's it, Donghyuck. We are searching "how to unlearn sarcasm" on Google later._

He was pretty sure he had botched this date. Not only did he outright tell Mark that he loathed his favorite food, but he had also been sarcastic throughout this entire night.

He had poked fun at him praying during the movie _(he wasn't really making fun though; he just found it adorable and his tone was just mocking by nature)_ , he had indirectly compared him to a cockroach _(in a way; he did say it was a good thing he wasn't a cockroach)_ , and also lied about liking pizza _(really, Donghyuck, at least make a white lie that you can commit to)_.

He was ready to endure the awkwardness for the rest of the night and the inevitable _"sorry, I don't think this is going to work out"_ , and that's it. No more dates. No more _Mark_.

"Damn, Donghyuck, you should've just told me," Mark said, but his tone didn't weigh heavily on Donghyuck. It didn't sound accusing and it seemed as though Mark was the one feeling guilty for his little white lie. "I'll order chicken. Just a sec."

Donghyuck was, to put it simply, astonished. He really thought he had thrown away this entire date, making all the wrong moves and saying all the wrong shit. But Mark's smile remained the same as he poked his head around the door. "They're saying it'll take around 30 minutes to get here. Is that too long? We can just go out and buy some. That might be faster."

"No, it's okay. I can wait."

Mark smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Are you sure about that?"

This time, it was Donghyuck's turn to blush. He pointedly looked away, scoffing indignantly. "What do you mean? Of course I'm sure."

"Just checking."

It was the first time Donghyuck had heard him sound so cocky, and he had a feeling he would want to hear more of it. So many sides of Mark that he still had to see, and Donghyuck wanted to know all of them. But that could wait. They had time. Right now, all he really wanted was...

"Next time, just say what you want, alright?"

"Well, in that case..."

Mark paused to look at him, eyebrow raised in amusement as he picked up the pillow from the other side of the room. Then, he settled back on the couch, placing it comfortably on his lap.

_Perfect._

"Maybe the pillow and I could switch places?"

Mark frowned at him, then looked back down at the pillow. Then back at him. Then back at the pillow. It took a couple more repeats of that before it finally clicked and Mark let out a soft _"oh"_ before bursting out into laughter.

Donghyuck almost thought he would brush him off. But then Mark, with that soft and shy smile on his face, set the pillow aside and spread his arms out.

"Should've just asked in the first place..." Mark muttered softly, not meeting his eyes.

"But I was shy," Donghyuck pouted.

"Not you."

This time, it was Donghyuck's turn to blink innocently at Mark, trying to process his words. By the time it finally sunk in, he was practically vibrating with happiness. He almost tripped as he scooted closer to Mark, perhaps a little too eagerly, snuggling in perfectly against him. Warmth instantly washed over him as he wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, and Mark tightly held him close with an arm around his shoulder.

Donghyuck didn't really know if he had messed up. But if he had, then thank God for his smart mouth and unfiltered thoughts because this was the best botched date ever.

"Do you still like me?"

"What are you talking about, Hyuck? Of course I do."

"Of course you do. I'm irresistible."

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alileely) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/alileely)
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading!!! If you have read the other works in my [the ordinary and boring tales of mark and haechan](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050149) series, please note that they should not be taken in chronological order. They're meant to be all over the place; it's basically just me coming up with random fics for Markhyuck.
> 
> That being said, I really hope you enjoyed reading!!! Kudos, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome and greatly appreciated. Have a lovely day (or night) ahead.
> 
> Sending u hugs ♡


End file.
